Unbreakable
by Hope Trinket
Summary: Late birthday present for kaibasgirlx. "For as long as he can remember, she's always been with him, every step of the way... and he's been there for her. Through the rough and easy times, the bond between them remained strong." Noel x Yeul.


**Author Note: **This is dedicated to Téa, a.k.a kaibasgirlx :)

I used livejournal's **fanfic100 **prompts to write this and yeah, technically a drabble is 100 words (like "Hopeful Days" drabbles...), but... Oh well. I figured choosing just ten was fine since I was going to change the drabbles into vignettes since each one is practically about half a page (or two).  
These are **NOT **in chronological order.

In any case, let me leave a note for a certain someone and then, read on! :D

**kaibasgirlx: **Téa, I am so sorry this is late... I found out your birthday on the... well, the day of your birthday. I didn't know. And rather working hard towards it, I focused on other matters. So I'm sorry this is literally a month and eight days late. But hopefully, this one shot will make up for it. I chose Noel x Yeul since you stated it was your OTP. There were some parts I really enjoyed writing and others that made me want to hit my head off the wall. But regardless, I really hope you enjoy it :) Thanks for being a good friend and for staying loyal to "Hopeful Days" (as well as my other stories, really). I was unable to keep up with your fanfics (unfortunately... sorry...), but maybe this could make up for it until then.

There are very high references to "Fragments Before/After" but I'm not sure if all are absolutely accurate... Feel free to correct, but refrain from being a beta reader for this fanfic. If you want to critique something, I'd prefer you take it to another one of my stories that aren't a dedication. Thank you.

* * *

**1. Days.**

xxx

Noel met Yeul when he was three.

Quite a young age, honestly. But for as long as he can remember, she's always been with him, every step of the way whether it was through encouragement, or just as a friend. In the beginning of these days, both were somewhat shy around the other, and maybe he still was. But looking back on those days, he wouldn't trade them for the world.

They rarely argued and if there were some inkling of a quarrel, it was Noel, for doing something rash and out of character. He wishes, every time he sees the open skies of Cocoon on his journey with Serah and Mog, that he could go back to those times, happier days. When he didn't have to worry, where he still had Yeul _and _Caius, when he wasn't far away from his friends. He cared deeply for Serah and the others (even Mog, though he'd never say it aloud), but what he wouldn't give to see _her _again...

So he continues onward with that in mind, knowing when he sees his Yeul, they can go back to better times, catch up on days missed.

* * *

_**2. Blue**_

xxx

Yeul was about eight or so when she starts picking on little details.

That went for Noel as well, _especially _Noel.

He had a habit of waving his arms when he talked, had a habit of saying "Exactly" without noticing (or so she thought), and it was a bit of a childish question, but Yeul concluded he had a liking for the color blue. From a young age to the day she last saw him physically, he always wore clothing that somehow had to deal with the cool shade of water and (from what she heard) the sky.

But what stood out the most for her were his eyes.

They were a rather moderate shade of azure, but when she glanced at them, she could read him like a book. He kept a calm, cool face when confronted by someone he didn't favor, someone tolerable. But when she looked at his eyes, she was met with a whirl of emotions ranging from irritation, annoyance, and ire.

(though she never says it aloud, those emotions tend to pop up when Caius berates him for a silly mistake in combat.)

Other times though, more _lighter _times...

When he talks nonchalantly, smiling widely as he tells her of a discovery or just an interest that crosses his mind spurred by his grandmother's old tales, they light up. They're no longer an annoyed shade of blue but rather light and _happy_, exuberant.

And Yeul feels a smile of her own, wishing they always displayed the happiness he felt within.

* * *

_**3. Family**_

xxx

Though he has his grandmother, Caius and Yeul are like family.

He tells them everything, treats Yuel like a younger sister and all, and he does, to an extent, respect Caius as more than a mentor. Sure he's had ups and downs with the man, but that didn't stop the respect from pouring out. And then there was Yeul who, when they were little, would shield away from anyone who came near. She was shy, and it took him a while to finally coax her out, tell her that it was okay and that he wasn't going to hurt her. And it's odd because now he's twelve, and he feels as if the tables have turned when _he _starts avoiding her. He doesn't do it out of malice, but when she comes near, he feels his heart pick up pace, beating faster, and he suddenly feels... _bashful_.

Before he confronts his grandmother, he talks to Caius because Caius knows more about Yeul than anyone else (aside Noel himself).

"I mean, we are family, right?" Noel fiddles with a loose string on the hem of his shirt, avoiding eye contact. "So why do I feel that way when I'm around her? Is it okay to like someone in your family?" It sounded odd when he put it like that, and he was positive that if it sounded strange to _him_, it was probably worse for Caius. And the response that came wasn't exactly... the one he was searching for. In fact, it motivated him to talk to his grandmother, someone who understood his quirky questions.

"Noel," Caius sighs, pinching the space between his eyebrows as he struggles to give a light answer. "We're not family. We're guardians, _Yeul's _guardians. We do not engage in anything outside of protecting her. She may be a friend to you, yes, but when you are older, you'll understand why she has to come first, why you shouldn't attach yourself like this." His eyes narrow at the young boy, but not in a malicious way.

"You're growing older, and things are changing for you. Mentally and physically. But you have to swear that you will _not _think of her in any other way. Understood?"

He blinks a few times at the "order". He just... felt different towards Yeul. Was liking her really a _bad thing_? But he nods, pretending he does understand so he can escape and speak to his grandmother about the odd stirrings in his stomach and the pounding heart feeling.

Later, when the skies turn into an abyssal black, he confronts her. He tells her about how he feels towards Yeul, how he's been avoiding her and _everything_. And after he practically _pours out his heart_, his grandmother just _laughs._ And it's not just a simple chuckle, it's _laughing_, entertained. And all he can do is look at her with eyes wide as saucers and a gapped mouth. He feels offense touch his conscious and he lets her knows this.

"What's so funny?"

She settles into light chuckles, knowing she has indeed struck him mentally (albeit unintentionally). Pulling him into an embrace (she ignores his mumbles), she responds simply, "Nothing, dear." Another rumble in her chest. "You remind me of your father when he met your mother." Noel quirks an eyebrow in confusion and she smiles softly. "You're growing up."

He's still confused because there's no straight answer...

But still, he knows that these feelings aren't necessarily _bad_... And deep down, he wonders (hopes) if Yeul feels the same about him.

* * *

_**4. Too Much**_

xxx

He's met many Yeuls on his journey from Oerba to Academia.

Each one is different.

Sometimes, it's all too much.

He sees her, runs up as hope springs in his chest, setting his veins on fire that pushes him onwards. He grasps the Yeul's shoulders in Oerba, asks her if she's all right, where has she been... But what she says instead hurts. And he feels as if he's been slapped when she mutters the heartbreaking words:

"I am not your Yeul."

And she brushes him off, walking towards Caius.

The pain in his eyes are clear as day and it bleeds into his expression. If it were his Yeul, she'd be able to pick out every emotion he feels with a simple flick of the wrist. And she would've comforted him, apologized if it were her fault. But his Yeul isn't around, and he knows this, but every time he sees a Yeul, he can only hope.

In Academia, Yeul died in his arms again. But this time, it was a monster that had killed her.

When the spire had embedded itself into Yeul's lithe form, sprouting from her chest as it protruded her in the back, he was astonished, paralyzed. He reached forward,shouting, "No!" as the Cie'th tossed her aside like a rag doll where she thumped against the cement with a pained cry. And when that monster showed itself, tossing her to the side like garbage, he feels rage mix in with the pain.

His sword is now in his right hand, the smaller blade in his left, and he's charging towards the Cie'th with an enraged scream, deaf to Serah as she calls out his name before lunging in as well.

And when the fight is over and Yeul is with him dying, he can't fight back the tears that fall when she's gone. He looks to the sky, and his tears mix in with the rain that cascades down his face.

Now, he's with Serah and Mog, resting at the Yaschas Massif (he's not sure what year though). He's on the night watch, but the constant rustling from behind signals to him that Serah isn't asleep either, and chances are Mog is in the same boat. But he doesn't turn around to talk; right now, he just needs to think, knees pulled up to his chest as he replays each run-in he's had with Yeul so far.

It hurts to see Yeuls come and go from the ones who coldly pushed him aside and gave him the harsh truth, to the ones who truly pitied him, telling him gently that they weren't his Yeul. And it hurts to hear it because it's still her voice. The Yeul could be in the past or the future – it didn't matter. Because in the end, he just sees her face, and it's his Yeul telling him that they've never met, his Yeul everything.

He exhales shakily and his voice cracks, revealing a jerky sob. Noel slaps a hand over his mouth, burying his head between head and chest as his other arm pulls his legs closer, closing inwards on himself a tad bit more. He wants to hide, just disappear from the world as he visibly shakes, suppressing the pain that pools in his stomach, struggling to swallow the thick lump in his throat, the source of the constant sobs.

His face is wet and he wipes at his eyes angrily, scowling at how pathetic he must look. How weak and he thinks of how much Caius would scold him, how much Caius would tell him to get over it and carry on. It helps. A little.

Because now Caius is there enemy for sure.

And... just what happened to turn his life around like this?

"Noel?" a soft voice laced with concern. He feels Serah's gaze bore into his back. "Are you okay?"

"Kupo..." Mog.

He sighs heavily, sniffling. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about a few things."

Silence answers him before Serah.

"I..." She bites her lip, pulling Mog closer to her chest as if he's a security blanket. "...know you're still upset about earlier. About Academia." He stiffens at this; she's hit the nail on the head, but was it really that hard to guess? "And you probably don't want to talk about it right this minute... But Noel, can you promise me this?" He grunts an affirmative, back still turned. "If you need to talk, just let me know what's going on. I won't force any specifics and if you don't want to go into deep detail that's fine. But know that I'm here for you." She jostles Mog slightly and he lets out a startled "kupo!", and a ghost of a smile crosses his lips. "We both are." And judging from the now lightness of her tone, he can tell a bit of the weight has left her shoulders as well.

Noel turns in her direction, but he avoids eye contact (at first). "Thanks, Serah. I appreciate it."

And he does.

Serah isn't Yeul even though they may have the same ability, but he's still grateful for her. To him, she's a special person, a close friend. And with Serah at his side, perhaps the road to finding Yeul, his Yeul, wouldn't be all that lonesome.

* * *

_**5. Passing**_

xxx

To say that Noel was the _only _person who felt sadness crush their heart when Yeul passed away was a _lie._

She was unsure if the dead could feel emotions, _real _ones. But when she felt herself slip further and further away from her body, away from Noel and Etro's shrine, she'd argue that the hurt and pain she felt was real. And Noel can't see her reaching out to him, can't hear the soft mutter of his name, and it adds to the sudden pressure behind her eyes. She silently prayed, the only way she knew how to communicate with a higher power.

She was a soul, speaking to Etro, wondering if she'd ever see Noel again.

_"In passing..."_

That _stung_.

Yeul thought she'd never see him in person. Never again. But Etro must have sensed her pain because the Goddess adds on. Whether She's telling the truth or just trying to make the young seeress feel better Yeul does not know... But it's a small comfort to her.

"But it will change... Not tomorrow, not next year... Eventually. Patience..."

And Yeul understands, and she repeats "when time passes to that day" in her head like a mantra every time she watches over Noel and Serah on their journey.

She prays for dark days to pass, and opens her arms to brighter ones.

* * *

_**6. Hug**_

xxx

Noel lost his grandmother when he was fifteen.

She remembered how upset he had been that day.

To Yeul, he looked absolutely broken.

She could see he was trying to hide the pain from making itself known.

Yeul wasn't very good with words; she didn't know how to comfort people verbally. When she asks Caius if there was something she could do, he placed a hand on her shoulder, eyes (ironically) sad, as if he could understand Noel's situation (and perhaps he did... But she isn't willing to pry for answers). He had told her not to rush Noel and that when he was ready to speak about his grandmother, he would.

But Yeul turns out to be a tad bit rebellious when it comes to her friend's wellbeing. Not that Caius had given her a direct order, but she knows it's not smart to touch a hot pan before it cools. And right now, Noel is a whirl of emotions from frustration, sadness, and everything in between. She checks his house and it's a stupid place to go because that would be the last place he'd end up. So Yeul treks up the white, sandy hill leading to the old, crumbling shrine for Etro. All that is left is a statue of the Goddess, and an Oracle Drive, which she has not yet activated just yet.

He's there.

Noel glimpses her way when she settles down next to him. Her hands don't go up in prayer; she does not utter any words to Etro. Not for now, that is. Instead, she observes her friend. His head is bowed and tresses of brown hair shield his face. But between the small spaces of his locks she can see that his eyes are closed, eyebrows furrowed. His hands hold one another, glimpsed so tightly they pale. And Yeul hopes it's the lightning of the weak sun... But despite her presence, he remains statuesque.

Nothing is said for a while.

Yeul sighs softly, looking up at the statue, as if it held all the answers_._

Etro... What do I do?

"...Noel," he looks at her. "About what happened..." I'm sorry. It's what she wants to say. But the moment those words would roll off her tongue, she knew it wouldn't get the response she's looking for. She wants to evoke hope in him, assure him she's there. But she can't say that with pity. There is no other way to put it though.

But sometimes, physical touch speaks on more levels than words.

Yeul doesn't remember who told her that, but at this time, it seems right to do. She hurls herself at him, wrapping her arms around shoulders. They're both kneeling which makes it a bit awkward, but (slowly) she feels his hands on her back and she feels him shake, the vibrations coursing through her body.

"I'm here." She knows it's not the best, but to Noel it is. And she's sure of it because she feels him slowly relax, muscles less stiff. When he utters 'thank you', Yeul simply nods against his shoulder. Because right now, there are no need for words; only a hug, a silent reassurance.

* * *

_**7. Kiss**_

xxx

He doesn't tell Serah or anyone else, but Noel had his first kiss at seventeen.

And there were no plans, no special events.

He just remembered to keep it from Caius.

That day, more villagers died. This time, a family of three.

Noel sighs heavily, running a hand through his hair as he sits, leaning his back against his house. He spots Yeul a few feet away, talking with young woman. Since he's out of earshot, hedoes not know what exactly they're discussing, but judging from the light air that practically radiates from the two, he concludes it's not a topic circling the previous death.

He's certainly taken note before, but just observing as a bystander, he can see how much Yeul has really grown. She's taller, that's for sure, and her pale hair reaches mid back. But when he was younger, he had labeled her as "pretty", but in a kid-friendly way. Now that he saw her, at this age and a mature mentality, he can see she's really grown. She seems older beyond her years, as if she knows something others don't. It's certainly an odd thing to think, but he's unsure of how to put it. At times, she's surprised him with how much knowledge she knows. There is a fair three years between them and she possesses a unique intelligence.

The villager bids a farewell, heading back to her own house. And Yeul is walking towards him, a light smile dancing on her lips. It's nice to see her happy, for once. Nowadays, with bleak times, it was rare seeing anyone happy. Not even a smirk or grin. There was just a dank atmosphere, suppressing. "Noel!" He snaps back to reality, waving just slightly, and her smile grows. And why does it feel like his stomach is doing back flips again? "You won't believe—"

She doesn't see the... something (he can't see what it is from here) until it's practically under her foot. And Yeul falls forward with a startled cry and he's all ready surging forward, arms out to catch her-

-and her lips crash into his as gravity pushes them down.

The first thing that crosses his mind is, 'Dear Etro, please tell me Caius isn't here!' and his face heats up. It's a rather... awkward position (her on top of him), and neither one has moved a muscle. They remain still, too stunned to make another move.

Noel cringes inwards. Is she disgusted...?

But then her eyes are sliding shut and she applies more pressure. A heavy weight is lifted off his chest and he deepens the kiss, easing his way into a (somewhat) sitting position.

He's pretty grateful most of the village is out hunting.

* * *

_**8. Light**_

xxx

It's unnaturally dark where she is.

She doesn't know if it's because the Goddess is dead, or because Chaos has consumed beyond the living. Yeul assumes it's both. And in this void, she has nowhere to go. She can still see him. He's... changed. And it's painful to see that permanent glare etched on his face. Since the years have gone by, she hasn't seen the corner of his lips tug up into a smile, doesn't see him interact with any of the friends he met on his recent journey with Serah. At times, he'll wander off and just sit there. Thinking.

Yeul wishes she had the power to reach into his mind, pull out the thoughts that were troubling him most.

This isn't the Noel she knows...

He's become cold, unforgiving to wrongdoers and rebels, taken on the moniker "Shadow Hunter"... Even his weapons have darkened, black as coal.

Chaos has an unyielding grasp on him.

And there's nothing she can do.

So she does what she's been doing. She keeps her eyes locked on him, hoping. No longer praying – she has no one to speak with – butjust hoping to the very being of her existence. There's no way she can save him; it's far too late. But every now and then, she'll catch word of a "savior"... Someone was coming to rid Chaos, according to a prophecy. She sees him scoff at the absurdity of it all. Years and years have passed so it's not as if she can blame him...

Yeul thought she was the only one lost in the dark with no source of light. Negativity and dark energy practically centered in on each and every corner, blotting out hope and positivity. It was too dark for her, and even worse, it was lonely.

They rarely talk.

One day, however, there's a spark in the abyss she's frozen in.

Her vision clears and she sees a pink-haired woman, decked in a black top and white skirt carrying a long red sword and matching shield. Shades veil her eyes from sight, but Yeul knows who she is. She saw this woman in her visions, and she was indeed the one Serah and Noel were searching for in their last adventure.

"_Lightning..._" She breathes.

Yes.

Lightning would be the one to shed light on the dark world, pierce Chaos and bring forth the new dawn. And through her trials, she would save Noel. To Yeul, that's all she really wanted: To see the new world, see everyone smiling and happy...

See Noel.

* * *

_**9. Smile**_

xxx

Hope was one person Noel actually got along with quite well. They did have a lot in common, and they had their differences.

When Alyssa dragged Serah and Mog off to talk about Graviton Cores or whatever in Etro's nameshe wanted, Noel got to speak with the director. It was at first a tad awkward considering the fact he and Serah escaped their would-be deaths at Augusta Tower (not to mention Noel kinda-somewhat pit the blame on Hope for making the fal'Cie in the first place). Though eventually, they were able to find some slight common ground. And it all started when Noel asked about the crystal pillar.

"I'm sure Fang and Vanille will be safe..." Hope mutters, but it seems as if he's saying it to himself rather Noel.

"...You knew them prettywell?"

Hope shrugs. "I guess you could say that." He looks directly into Noel's eyes, an unreadable expression on his face. "I knew Vanille more than I knew Fang, but they're both very important." His gaze averts to the console behind him, controls, probably. "Vanille was there for me a lot. Especially after the Purge." The way he says "Purge" tells Noel that there is more behind the curtain. He's not exactly sure what it is, but it speaks of dark times. "Fang and I weren't close, but she came through for us a lot." Hope coughs out a one note laugh, gaze directed at the ground and a light smirk on his face. "Fang's pretty tough; I believe in her. And Vanille... I miss her smile. When we were on Pulse, I kinda... 'used' that to my advantage, just joking around really."

Noel grins cheekily, folding his arms. "You? _Flirting_?"

The director blushes lightly, raising his hands up in defense. "I-It's not what you think."

"Oh I'm sure."

He pouts slightly (Noel finds it funny as hell), but this morphs into something mischievous, a smirk of his own. "You said the same about Yeul, didn't you?"

Noel's face drops and his mouth is slightly ajar in disbelief. "How the hell did you...?"

"Mog."

He rolls his eyes. "Of course..." he mutters, running a hand through his hair. Noel never thought that 'piggy-kitty' was listening to him when he ranted about Yeul in Augusta Tower in front of Serah and the Alyssa prototype, but apparently he did. And now the rotten devil was using it to his advantage. Despite how humorous he found the situation, he was unable to laugh. He missed Yeul, desperately, needed her like he needed water. Maybe it was an exaggeration, but the more they surfed along the Historia Crux, realizing they could alter time, he felt an odd sense of hope prick at his spine.

Hope must have sensed the change because when he spoke, his voice was more serious, the playful tone gone. "Noel?" The boy in question looked up. "We'll find her too... We'll bring back Fang, Vanille, Lightning... and even Yeul. We just need to work together. That's a promise." Though the tone was quiet, his eyes spoke his determination clearly, and it was enough to give Noel a bit of a push.

"You're right," he sighed. "You have my support, Serah as well; she refuses to back out too."

If only he knew years and years later that this "plan" would slowly crumble by Chaos' wrath.

* * *

_**10. Close but far**_

xxx

_'Wake up._'

"Yeul?!" He bolts upright, arm extended as if to reach out. At first, he expects to see the dark skies of Cocoon, but he's met with the opposite. Pure white replaces the usual blue of the earth's ceiling, and long blades of grass practically reach his shoulders. When he stands, pushing himself off the unnaturally soft ground, they reach to his thighs. There's no sign of Yeul or anyone else for that matter. Just endless rolling seas of grass swaying in the wind. His heart sinks at this "discovery", and he wishes he would just wake up because there's nothing out here.

A light giggle weaves through his ears and he turns.

She's standing away, holding a flower of some sort. This time he knows it's his Yeul, and he takes a few steps towards her, wants to hug her-

Her smile fades and she backpedals once. "Don't. If you touch me, I'll disappear. This is only a dream, but..." She twirls the stem of the flower, watching as the petals spin into a white wheel with a yellow centre. "It can be a reality. When everything is fixed and the timeline is destroyed... When Lightning saves the souls."

Noel's confused, and the look on his face does a poor job of hiding this. "Yeul, what do you mean? And Lightning's the savior? But the prophecy—"

"It's not true." She responds quietly, and the effect is astonishing; even the winds go still. "She's not the one who will destroy the world. There's another force..." Yeul looks into his eyes, green clashing with blue. "I'm almost out of time. Noel, you have to promise me that you'll help her. It's not too late. One little slip up could cause a chain reaction, wreck the future, demolish everything." She looks up at the blank sky. "I don't have much time left." Her gaze is back on him, and he's honestly startled at how short everything is, how rushed. "Noel, I wasn't lying before. We will meet again. Not like this, in reality."

Light seeps into his vision and Yeul is fading. He cries out for her (or maybe the force that's pulling him away from her) to "wait", that he's not done yet.

_There's so much he has to ask her, so much, so much..._

Right before his eyes shut, he hears her again:

_Do what you think is right. Use your heart, not the Oracle Drive._

xxx

..."Waiting for someone?"...

_Lightning_.

..."Yeah. A friend."...

..."She'll be here. Soon."...

...A glance over a shoulder. "Thanks... Lightning, I—"...

..."Save it." A knowing smirk. "I understand." The sound of footsteps fading away...

...He isn't sure how long he's waited, not sure if it's been minutes or hours... But he refuses to leave because he's not going back alone...

..."Noel?"...

...His eyes widen, and slowly, _slowly_, the corners of his mouth tug upwards in a content smile...

..."Yeul."...

* * *

**Author Note: **Ending sucked LOL. It was supposed to be vague, so please don't ask me for a full explanation XD

And yes, I did slip in some Hope x Vanille (one sided) and some Hope/Noel bro-time. You weren't seeing things.

I'm not sure if I'll be using any of these drabbles in future fanfics (probably not), but I will admit it was fun to write (some parts of it). And looking back on this, I find myself actually liking Noel x Yeul. It's not an OTP, it's not my all time favorite, but hey, I do like them a fair amount :) ((Hope x Yeul…? *bricked*)

So erm... I was supposed to update "The Savior" today, but in the end decided to brainstorm a bit more with the plot, and I'm thinking of updating every Friday or Sunday... We'll see. I'm kinda running out of time for writing thanks to all this damn summer work that teachers (unnecessarily) put on us students...

But anyway, my work here is done. Oh yeah, one last thing:

_Happy birthday, Téa! :D_


End file.
